Una semana sin ramen
by Bittencupcake
Summary: El gran final ha llegado ¿Quién ganó? ¿Cual es el premio para el perdedor o perdedores? FINALIZADO!
1. Lunes

**Apuestas. No se por que la acepte. Me estoy muriendo, y faltan 4 días. -sigh- Este fic se me ocurrió de lo que estoy pasando X3 Pobre Naruto, compartimos el mismo dolor. Por si alguien quiere saber, la apuesta era que no debería leer, buscar, observar o algo relacionado con el yaoi...Por una semana¡¡¡NO PUEDO ESTAR ASI UNA SEMANA!!!**

**Disclaimer: Si yo tuviera en mi poder a Naruto, pondría los openings / endings como son y no hubiese censurado el... bueno eso. **

**Advertencia: Um...no creo que haya nada que dañe el cerebro.**

_

* * *

_

_Flashback_

"_¡Apuesto a que no puedes dejar de comer ramen por una semana!"_

"_¡Claro que puedo y lo haré!"_

"_Bien, entonces a partir de hoy hasta el siguiente lunes no comerás ramen ni nada relacionado"_

"_¡Ha! Ya verás cuando termine la semana que mi voluntad es muy fuerte"_

_End flashback_

**Naruto P.O.V.**

Soy Uzumaki Naruto, el ninja número uno en ser impredecible y escandaloso y por más que trato de alejar esas palabras de mi mente, más fuertes se vuelven, es decir¿Qué rayos estaba pensando? El ramen es como una parte de mí, no podía dejarla así como así por una apuesta. Y me hubiera retractado de no ser por mi orgullo y por que no quería parecer un débil frente a las personas que me retaron. A Iruka-sensei tal vez si lo haga, en una muy mínima probabilidad, pero a ¿¿¿Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei y Tsunade-baachan???

Sólo han pasado 6 horas y ya estoy en una pequeña crisis nerviosa. No solo tuve que guardar todos mis empaques de ramen instantaneo en una caja con llave, guardada por Tsunade-baachan, si no que también advirtieron que no me sirvieran ni un plato de ramen en Ichiraku. Ni siquiera cocinarme yo el mío, mis posters de ramen tampoco están¡ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCO!

Cálmate, vas a sobrevivir, me bañaré, cenaré un vaso de leche y me iré a dormir, faltan solamente 7 días, solo 7 días Naruto.

-Al siguiente día-

Intenté lo más que pude quedarme en cama más tiempo de lo normal, pero mis esfuerzos fueron en vano, así que traté de realizar mi rutina habitual lo más lento posible y desayunar sólo un pan tostado.

Todo marchaba bien, era un lindo día, un gran martes, un gran martes **13.**

Ahora¿Por qué marcaría el martes 13 tan malo? No soy muy supersticioso pero si suponemos que en realidad existe la mala suerte ese día, tomando en cuenta mi ya mala suerte con esa apuesta...

En fin, tuve que tomar el camino largo al lugar de entrenamiento de mi equipo, me dolía tener que pasar por Ichiraku sin haber comido ni un tazón.

Llegué al puente donde ya estaban Sakura y Sasuke, comiendo... ¿¡QUÉ RAYOS ES ESTO!?

"Naruto llegas tarde" Me reclamó Sakura mientras revolvía los palillos en el envase, traté de verme en lo que yo llamo normal pero era casi imposible, el simple aroma me estaba matando. Apuesto que fue el bastardo de Sasuke, quiere hacerme perder ¿Con qué esas tenemos no? Ahahaha ya veremos quien ríe al final. No me había dado cuenta de que mientras hablaba conmigo mismo mi equipo me veía extraño por las caras que hacía.

Tuve que aguantar 3 horas esperando a Kakashi-sensei y soportando como Sasuke comía ramen tan lentamente, era tan lento que juraría lo hacía a propósito.

Tres horas después aparece nuestro "querido" sensei.

"Hola, buenos días a todos, disculpen el retraso, temo que me perdí en el sendero de la vida."

Sendero de la vida si como no, de seguro estaba leyendo su libro y se le hizo tarde...o tal vez estaba organizando algún plan en contra mía para que comiera ramen.

-Horas más tarde-

Al menos Kakashi-sensei no fue cruel conmigo, solo fue una sencilla misión de rango D que por primera vez estoy conforme con haberla hecho lejos de cualquier posible indicio de ramen...

Ahora me encuentro buscando que rayos voy a comer para la cena... tal vez me vaya sin cenar a la cama...sólo faltan 6 días...¡VOY A SOBREVIVIR!

* * *

**...Esta corto y raro pero bueno mas o menos me paso ese día...martes duh, bueno, esta historia es pequeña, capítulos cortos pero abarcan toda la semana sin ramen de Naruto, así como mi semana sin yaoi...más vale que el premio valga si no me doy un tiro. X3**


	2. Jueves

**Creo que voy a llorar de felicidad T.T AHHHH Muchas muchas gracias por su apoyo:**

**Isa-yop: Espero que siga mejorando, pero hay que tener fe en Naruto**

**Nebyura¿Horror? Creo que se queda corta la palabra, por lo menos para mí ya es viernes, faltan 4 días para el martes.**

**Kisame: No tendrá...pesé a que si digo que si lo estaría imaginando y perdería...-debo pensar en el ramen no yaoi, ramen no yaoi,- **

**MirchuS: He, lo puse igual. ¿Qué gano? Digamos que un dibujo clasificación M de parte de quien apostó con migo...pese a que me llama la atención lo que más ganaría sería demostrar que tengo voluntad...ummm eso se escuchó trillado. Respecto a lo que gane Naruto...no lo había pensado pero debe de ser igual de importante que lo que yo gane así que necesitaré ideas.**

**Katary: Si yo antes tenía que ver mínimo una imagen para estar con tranquilidad en mi escuela podrás imaginarme ahora. Te apoyo moralmente.**

**Gracias gracias muchas gracias. **

**Disclaimer: Lo mismo que el anterior  
**

* * *

Ya es jueves...juraría que ese reloj se está burlando de mí, moviendo sus manecillas lo más lento posible, me las arreglaré contra el después, por ahora debo bañarme y pensar en mi mantra especial para sobrevivir... ¿Cómo era? Ahhh ya, "Soy una roca frente a la adversidad" ¿Quién rayos me dijo eso? Ah ya, Ero-sennin, aunque suene rara la frase creo que funciona, no he pensado en esa palabra con R desde hace unas horas, tampoco soñé con el y tampoco desperté a la medianoche pensando que todo era un sueño. Y descubrí que el cereal no es tan malo después de todo, después de todo lo que me han dicho, del cereal y del trigo, aunque el cereal esté hecho de trigo, al menos eso dice la tabla que está a un lado de la caja¿Por qué me gusta ahora el cereal? Por que le puedo echar azúcar y jalea. Bueno, eso me lo enseñó Iruka-sensei ayer que fui a cenar a su casa y no, no fue ra... eso.

_Flashback_

"_Escuché lo que estás haciendo Naruto y estoy orgulloso de que hayas soportado hasta ahora"_

"_Si soportar es destruir la almohada tratando de no comerme ni un plato yo creo que sí"_

"_Hehehe, bueno podrías probar algo nuevo en lo que termina la semana"_

"_¿Cómo qué? No comeré pasto"_

"_Son vegetales no pasto... ¿por qué no intentas con el cereal?"_

"_¿Cereal?"_

"_Si, hay de distintas formas y sabores, además, a las hojuelas de maíz les puedes poner lo que quieras"_

"_¿¡En serio¡Voy a probarlo! De veras que sí"_

_End Flashback_

Creo que el cereal y yo somos grandes amigos ahora, ummm y creo que gracias a el crecí unos 2 centímetros. Ahora, vamos a entrenar, o una misión sencilla, si vuelven a llevar lo que no puedo nombrar, les mostraré la furia de mi cereal ¡SI! ... Creo que el pájaro que pasaba murió por mi alegría...ehehe...

-Horas, muchas horas más tarde-

¿QUÉ¡LLEVAR UNA DESPENSA DE RAMEN¡Acaso es un complot en mi contra o que.

"¿Qué sucede Naruto? No me digas que no podrás con algo tan sencillo" le dijo su sensei mientras guiñaba su ojo, juraría que se estaba burlando de mí mientras sentía las terribles presencias de mis compañeros...traté de llevarlas pensando en el cereal, y su hermano el trigo.

Tuve que crear una historia entre el cereal y el trigo, son mis grandes amigos, los cuales compartimos momentos de calidad mientras entreno y tomamos algo...NO DIRÉ EL TE POR QUE NO ES ASI...

Sólo me alegra que esto haya terminado y pueda comer una barra de cereal frente a todos, demostrando que puedo sobrevivir.

Solo faltan 5 días, ánimo Naruto, yo puedo hacerlo... y para asegurarme...dormiré con mi caja de cereal y ahora si creo que me levantaré tarde por que estampe mi reloj contra la pared. ¿Quién es el que se burla de quien ahora? ... Nota: Cerrar las ventanas cuando este exaltado, acabaré con la fauna de aqui.

* * *

**Cereal y trigo...creo que el hambre me está matando a mi también, les dejo esta ración de...capítulo mientras grito de emoción por que los fillers han terminado y ya comenzó Naruto Shippuden...sin mencionar del capítulo 342 de manga donde sale Sasuke! y estoy por ver a ¡¡¡Kakashi!!!**


	3. Viernes de planeación

**¿Quién creen que ganó y ahora tendrá 2 dibujos de premio? AHAHAHA SOY YO! 2 minutos antes de que terminara abrió una pagina de yaoi de Naruto pero no contaba que tendría los ojos cerrados! HAHAHAHAHA GANE GANE GANE, y como me distraje no escribí el capítulo 3, nadamás la mitad, pero aqui está!**

**Disc: Ni siquiera los tacos por que no hubo tacos en mi escuela hasta el jueves T.T**

* * *

Hoy tuve un sueño extraño, demasiado extraño para mi gusto, es decir, estaba en una habitación blanca, muy blanca, no se si era una habitación o un espacio pero era blanco, el punto es que empecé a caminar...o flotar quien sabe y vi a lo lejos una puerta café, claro sería muy fácil de ver un punto café entre tanto blanco, pero bueno, avancé hacia la puerta, que tenía un letrero con la palabra "Ábreme", al principio me quede pensando y cuando iba a abrirla alguien me grito que no lo hiciera, volteé y era una paja de trigo grande, como de mi estatura, pero luego algo o alguien la tomó y la destruyó...luego desperté y...

¡Todo mi cereal¡DESAPARECIÓ!

Y tanto que había llegado, a solo un fin de semana… ¡DE SEGURO FUE SASUKE! HA Sabía que aguantaría y quiso jugar sucio...o tal vez fue Kakashi-sensei, tiene mejor habilidad para entrar sin que lo note... ahhh no se quien fue pero mi cereal, mi trigo... ¡NOOOOO! Espera, tal vez fue un genjutsu¡SI! Un genjutsu debe ser... pero no parece, no puede ser, hasta hay restos en el piso…¡Mi cereal!

-Una hora más tarde-

He registrado toda mi casa, hasta el baño y nada, ahora si¿Cómo sobreviviré lo que queda?

Mientras caminaba tristemente por la aldea me topé con el equipo 10, Ino, Shikamaru y Choji

"¿Naruto¿Qué sucede?" me preguntó Ino al verme tan cabizbajo

"Probablemente se le haya agotado la energía sin el ramen, que problemático" exclamó perezosamente Shikamaru mientras se acercaba lentamente... en serio si que es un flojo.

"¡No se me agotó la energía¡Ya verán que resistiré hasta el lunes!" exclamé lo más alto que pude, mis ánimos comenzaban a subir cuando me preguntaron algo que no me había imaginado en los últimos días "Y si ganas... ¿Qué obtendrías de premio?"

Juraría 2 cosas: Que una nube negra se posó sobre mi cabeza o que un cuervo pasó volando diciéndome algo como 'Aho'

"Ni siquiera te ha pasado por la cabeza la idea" dijo Shikamaru, parecía que se reía de mi dentro de su mente pero como voy a saberlo yo si no puedo leer mentes.

"Te podemos ayudar a decidir lo que ganarías" comentó Choji.

-Horas más tarde-

No tengo idea como sucedió, pero de la nada estaban Lee, Neji, Ten Ten y Sakura en la casa de Neji, al parecer Ino logró llevarlos a todos.

Al parecer comentaron el reto que tomé y me dijeron que me apoyarían para llegar al final y empezaron a pensar en como hacer pasar más rápido el tiempo ahora que no tenía mi cereal.

"Hay que averiguar quien fue el que te robó el cereal primero, robar comida es un ultraje" Si...adivinaron, fue Choji quien dijo eso.

"Podrías arreglar tu departamento" dijo Ten Ten, desafortunadamente ya lo hice, 2 veces.

"Naruto-kun, con el poder de la juventud que tenemos ¡Lograremos hacer pasar el tiempo velozmente!" Típico...debería dejar de imitar a Gai-sensei un poco.

"Podrías decirle a Sasuke que si ganas, el debería vestirse de princesa y admitir frente a toda la villa que has ganado" um...la idea de Neji no esta mal, ya lo estaba imaginando cuando Sakura e Ino lo golpearon duro en la cabeza por siquiera imaginarlo...aunque podría usar esa idea con Kakashi-sensei.

Y así siguió todo el resto del día, lo cual es bueno para mí.

"¡Muy bien¡La misión para completar la semana da comienzo!" grité mientras alzaba los puños al aire.

"A la próxima no escojas tu el nombre" dijeron en unísono mientras se dirigían a sus casas pero antes me dieron una canasta.

"¿Y esto?" pregunté curiosamente

"Son tacos, para que cenes hoy y no te mortifiques" me dijo Choji mientras la abría y el aroma llegaba a mi nariz, ahhhh eso si olía delicioso.

-Minutos más tarde-

Mientras estaba disfrutando de mi cena, que por cierto son muy buenos los tacos de pibil, checaba mi calendario para ver que solo faltaba el sábado, domingo y mitad del lunes, esperen y veran Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-teme y Tsunade-baa chan. Mi venganza será en grande. ¡No por eso soy el número uno en hacer bromas!

* * *

**Yay¿Qué tendrán planeado? La verdad tengo la idea pero me gustaría que opinaran, no se, algo vergonzoso por que con quien aposté se que le daré un trauma mental por dibujar yaoi M hehehe. Por cierto, quienes vayan de acuerdo al manga, en el 343, diganme que opinan!!!!!!!**

* * *


	4. Sábado de venganza

**Aki: Por lo que yo se, este es el capítulo más largo...y el más estúpido**

**Kakashi: Lo que haces en vez de la tarea de filosofía y practicar para el "spelling bee"**

**Aki: Ja ja que gracioso, para que sepas, perdí la hoja y he tenido que deletrear las palabras del diccionario T.T y lo de filosofía ya lo hice ha.**

**Kakashi¿La de mate?**

**Aki: . . . Eh...voy a buscarla, tu quédate aquí**

**Kakashi: . . . **

**Disc: Ni Naruto, ni la canción me pertenecen, la canción fue completamente espontánea la verdad.**

**

* * *

**

Adoro este sábado, lo llamo el "Sábado de sacar de quicio a la gente hasta que rueguen"...o mejor dicho "Sábado de venganza" pero da igual eso por el momento, ahora mismo me estoy preparando para un poco de "diversión" ehehe, pero antes... ¿Donde dejé esa bolsa de azúcar?

-Horas después-

Voy caminando felizmente...demasiado feliz, de hecho nunca había estado tan feliz y activo desde hace unos días¿será por La bolsa azúcar que me comí? Umm... no lo se pero no me importa ahora por que debo de ir con Tsunade-baachan para arreglar muchas, muchas, muchas pero muchas cuentas ehehe, esto será genial, genial.

Sakura ya me estaba esperando junto con Lee, al parecer estaba satisfechos o algo cuando me vieron tan... hiperactivo, si eso debió ser.

"Ahora, recuerda esto bien Naruto, debes de ser más exasperante de lo normal ¿entendiste?" me decía Sakura mientras avanzábamos, yo asintiendo frenéticamente, parecía que se me iba a caer la cabeza de tanto movimiento.

Cuando llegamos, Sakura tocó y esperó a que Tsunade-baachan nos dijera que pudiéramos pasar, que lástima para ella.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí ahora Narut...?" No la dejé terminar, "¡¡¡TSUNADE-BAACHAN¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO HAYA MEJORES MISIONES PARA MI¡UN GRAN NINJA COMO YO DEBE REALIZAR MISIONES PELIGROSAS DONDE PUEDA LOGRAR SU MAXIMO POTENCIAL¡COMO EN ESOS COMERCIALES QUE ANUNCIAN¿¡VERDAD QUE LOS HAS VISTO BAA-CHAN¡ESOS DONDE ANUNCIAN UN PRODUCTO QUE LOGRA TU MÁXIMO POTENCIAL¡AUNQUE NO HABLA DEL MISMO POTENCIAL QUE YO PERO HABLA DE UN POTENCIAL¿¡O ME EQUIVOCO BAA-CHAN?!"

De no ser por que Sakura y Lee se pusieron orejeras, los hubiese dejado sordos, por otro lado...Tsunade-baachan estaba en blanco...por decirlo así. "Eh...Naruto ¿Qué te pa...?" tampoco la deje terminar la pregunta "¡HOY ESTOY DE MARAVILLA BAA-CHAN! JUSTO DESPUÉS DE VENIR A VISITARTE IRE CON LEE A ENTRENAR CON GAI-SENSEI Y VER COMO RETA DE NUEVO A KAKASHI-SENSEI¡UNO NO PUEDE PERDERSE EL EVENTO 50-50 POR QUE LLEVAN YA CADA UNO 50 Y 50 ¿NO¡QUIERO DECIR QUE 50 Y 50 DAN 100 Y LLEVAN YA 100 BATALLAS¡SI EN LA QUE SIGUE GAI-SENSEI PIERDE¿¡QUE CREES QUE HAGA TSUNADE-BAACHAN!? YO DIGO QUE DARA OTRA VEZ 500 VUELTAS ALREDEDOR DE LA VILLA CON LA PALMA DE SUS MANOS OTRA VEZ ¡SERÍA GENIAL POR QUE ME RECUERDA A LOS SUJETOS QUE CAMINAN CON LA PALMA DE SUS MANOS EN UNA CARPA GRANDE, MUY GRANDE, PERO NO RECUERDO COMO SE LLAMA¡TALVEZ TU LA CONOZCAS BAA-CHAN¡SON GRANDES, CABE MUCHA GENTE DENTRO Y ANIMALES TAMBIÉN!"

"Eh... ¿El circo?" dijo Tsunade-baachan, aparentemente más que molesta estaba estupefacta... demonios. "¡SI¡EL CIRCO ESO ES¿¡POR QUE NO VAMOS UN DÍA TODOS A UN CIRCO¡SERÍA GENIAL IR A UN CIRCO CON MUCHOS ANIMALES GRANDES Y LEONES¡LOS LEONES SON GENIALES¡SASUKE-TEME TIENE UNO DE FELPA PERO EL DICE QUE NO ES CIERTO¡YO LO VI UNA VEZ TSUNADE-BAACHAN!"

"Naruto ¿Qué desayunaste?" me preguntó Tsunade-baachan "¡COMO NO HABÍA NADA QUE ME LLAMARA LA ATENCIÓN PARA DESAYUNAR, ME QUEDE EN BLANCO POR MUCHO TIEMPO PENSANDO QUE HACER¡INTENTE CON UNOS HUEVOS REVUELTOS PERO NO TENÍA HUEVOS EN MI CASA Y TENIA MUCHA HAMBRE ASÍ QUE REVISE QUE TAMPOCO TENIA CEREAL POR QUE ME LO HABÍAN ROBADO O ALGO ASÍ QUE TOME LO PRIMERO QUE VI, ERA COMO UNA BOLSA GRANDE, GRANDE!" y alargué los brazos exageradamente "¡TENIA ADENTRO COMO SAL PERO NO ERA SALADA SINO DULCE, DULCE!, ESO ME RECUERDA UNA CANCIÓN QUE ESCUCHÉ EN LA RADIO QUE ME RECORDO A TSUNADE-BAACHAN, POR QUE NARUTO SE ACUERDA DE LA GENTE CUANDO OYE UNA CANCION" no se cuando empecé a hablar en tercera persona que Tsunade-baachan no me dejo cantar...demonios.

"Eh...Sakura¿podrías llevarte a Naruto a que respire...un poco de aire fresco?" trató de decir Tsunade-baachan, Sakura asintió y tanto ella como Lee me sacaron arrastrando de ahí, tratando de controlar la risa que les había provocado.

-Ya afuera del edificio-

"Naruto-kun, esa fue una gran explosión de juventud" exclamaba Lee mientras avanzábamos a la siguiente parada "¿¡EN SERIO ESTUVO BIEN¡POR QUE YO PENSE QUE ACTUARÍA NORMAL O ME LANZARÍA SU SILLA COMO LA VEZ QUE LA LANZÓ POR LA VENTANA Y LE CAYÓ AL POBRE DE IZUMO¡¿SI RECUERDAS ESA VEZ QUE LANZÓ LA SILLA?!" Por suerte para Sakura y Lee, los estaban esperando Neji, TenTen y Shikamaru para la segunda fase del plan. "Buena suerte con el" decía Sakura mientras TenTen me arrastraba por la calle.

-Poco tiempo después-

Estábamos caminando por la zona concurrida de Konoha. Objetivo: Uchiha Sasuke-teme. El plan era sencillo a decir verdad: TenTen le había "mentido" a Sasuke que según yo iba a romper la apuesta o algo así, eso haría que el viniera, Neji lo buscaría entre la gente y cuando lo encontrara yo aparecería para distraerlo de que Shikamaru use su Kagemane no Jutsu contra Sasuke, así no pueda escaparse de mi hiperactividad. Efectivamente funcionó, Neji lo había localizado no muy lejos, así que fui corriendo a alcanzarlo.

"¡SASUKE-TEME!" le grité para que me viera, lo malo para el es que nunca debió haber volteado. "Dobe¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Sasuke lo mas tranquilo posible, si se creyó lo de TenTen o no, yo no lo se, pero se quedó más pálido al escucharme.

"¿¡QUE CREES SASUKE-TEME!? ESTABA UNO DE ESTOS DÍAS EN MI CASA Y ESCUCHE UNA CANCIÓN QUE ME RECORDÓ MUCHO A TI ¡A QUE NO ADIVINAS COMO SE LLAMA SASUKE-TEME¡TE RETO A QUE ADIVINES COMO SE LLAMA!" la cara de Sasuke era para fotografía la verdad "¡DECIA ALGO CURIOSO Y ME RECORDO A TI CUANDO DIJO ALGO COMO **_QUIERO SER ELEGANTE Y ESTILERO HASTA EL FIN_**, Y ALGO DE **_DISFRAZ, DISFRAZ, NARCISISTA ARTIFICIAL! _**¡VERDAD QUE SUENA A TI SASUKE-TEME!"

Sasuke ya estaba por irse cuando se dio cuenta que no se podía mover. "¿Qué rayos...?" yo me estaba divirtiendo como nunca "¡ENTONCES QUE SASUKE-TEME¡¿VERDAD QUE PARECE PARA TI LA CANCIÓN?! POR QUE HAY MUCHAS MÁS QUE PARECEN DEDICADAS HACIA TI" y seguí hablando y hablando y hablando de las canciones que parecían dedicadas a Sasuke-teme, "ENTONCES¿¡QUE HACES ASI QUIETO COMO SI NADA SASUKE-TEME!? POR QUE DE TODO LO QUE TE CONOZCO, CUANDO NO TE INTERESA TE VAS COMO SI NADA, DESCONTANDO LA VEZ QUE TE VI JUGANDO CON ESE LEÓN DE FELPA Y TE FUISTE MUY RÁPIDO, PERO NO ENGAÑAS A NARUTO CON ESO" Sasuke-teme quería ya golpearme por todo lo que había dicho pero doy gracias que no podía hacerlo, lo malo es que TenTen se asomó por detrás de Sasuke avisándome que ya era suficiente...y no por Sasuke si no por Shikamaru. "BUENO SASUKE-TEME ME TENGO QUE IR A ENTRENAR Y LUEGO NO SE A DONDE IR" y con eso me fui lo más rápido posible, de no ser por Neji que lo distrajo antes de perseguirme, estaría muerto.

Ahora mi última parada del día...Kakashi-sensei. Esta vez, me acompañaban Ino y Choji, por seguridad o no se por que. El punto es que vimos a Kakashi-sensei leyendo uno de sus libros...esto será interesante.

"¡Yo! Naruto¿Cómo has estado?" preguntó Kakashi-sensei al verme...pobre "KAKASHI-SENSEI, NO CREERÁ LO QUE ME CONTÓ ERO-SENNIN, NO LO VA A CREER NUNCA KAKASHI-SENSEI¿QUIERE SABER KAKASHI-SENSEI? TIENE QUE VER CON LOS LIBROS RAROS Y COMPLEJOS QUE USTED LEE KAKASHI-SENSEI" Kakashi-sensei me miró extraño, aturdido pero más extraño. "BUENO KAKASHI-SENSEI SI NO QUIERE NO LE DIGO SOBRE EL NUEVO LIBRO QUE ERO-SENNIN VA A SACAR POR QUE APARENTEMENTE NO TIENE INTERÉS EN SABERLO PERO TAL VEZ SI LE IMPORTE POR QUE NO ME HA DICHO NADA NI HA REGRESADO SU MIRADA A SU LIBRO" Kakashi-sensei estaba boquiabierto, o eso creo yo, es difícil de ver con la máscara "EN FIN KAKASHI-SENSEI ME GUSTARÍA DECIRLE LO QUE ME DIJO ERO-SENNIN PERO NO PUEDO AHORA POR QUE ESTOY HUYENDO DE SASUKE-TEME, SI LO VE LE DICE QUE LE DIJE QUE LE DIJERA QUE NO ME HA VISTO ¿SI KAKASHI-SENSEI?" y con esa frase me fui corriendo y riendo ehehe.

Esa noche por seguridad tuve que estar en la casa de Neji, junto con Choji, Shkamaru y Lee...seguridad por que yo había caído rendido por el azúcar y capaz de que Sasuke-teme o alguien más me matara...solo falta el domingo y medio lunes. ¡Gambatte!

* * *

**Kakashi¿Ya lo encontraste?**

**Aki: No...shhhht**


	5. Domingo distraído

**La fila para darme un azote o quemarme o algo esta por allá, lamento mucho la demora, T.T pero bueno al menos termine la pesadilla de exámenes XD**

**Dis: Queda claro que no me pertenece Naruto**

* * *

De saber que un día después de comer azúcar era igual a tener una resaca nunca lo hubiera intentado...me duele tanto la cabeza, el cuerpo no lo siento, pareciera que me atacaron un millón de ninjas a la vez, ahora se exactamente como se siente Tsunade-baachan después de tomar... ¡juro que no tomaré sake en un futuro!

En todo caso, yo tenía hambre y era domingo...ummm domingo... ¿No sigue después el lunes¡OH SI! Sólo faltan 29 horas para que acabe esta tortura (es mediodía) y al parecer me perdí las ceremonias de cada domingo, yay.

Mientras desayunaba un pan tostado un avión de papel entró por la ventana y cayó frente a mí. ¿Raro no? Bueno, la curiosidad me mató y decidí abrirlo...

"Ichiraku Ramen invita la siguiente competencia de Ramen

¿Qué tan capaz te sientes¿Podrás vencer a la competencia?..."

Ni siquiera lo termine de leer, el horror llegó velozmente ¿UNA COMPETENCIA¿TODO EL RAMEN QUE PUEDAS COMER¡¿ES ACASO UN COMPLOT CONTRA MI POBRE PERSONA?!

No se como ocurrió pero más aviones de papel en distintos colores llegaron...Demonios, uno de esos 3 conspiradores malignos esta contra mi...¿se habrán dado cuenta de lo que les tengo planeado? No puede ser, no puedo salir de aquí...debo calmarme, prenderé la tele y pondré un canal al azar...Más aviones llegan…¡Debo cerrar todas las ventanas!

Listo, ya está y...¿son los Power Rangers? Genial ¡Nueva temporada!

-Media hora después-

¡Ese episodio fue genial¡Es decir, combinando mis técnicas con la de los Power Rangers Sasuke-teme no tendría oportunidad alguna ¡Debo buscarlo ahora! ...No, esperen¿Qué tal si caigo en una trampa al salir? Y... ¿Si de cierta forma me hace que llegue hasta Ichiraku¡No¡Debo ser fuerte¡Debo resistir¡Debo... ¿Acaso es un reloj de pared con forma de gato¡Genial! Nunca había visto uno, me fascina ver la cola moviéndose.

Ok, faltan menos de 28 horas...juraría que el tiempo pasa lento otra vez...necesito salir, tomar aire fresco...necesito...¿Acaso es el anuncio de la última parte de Piratas del Caribe?..¡Genial!

Bueno, doy gracias que me distraigo fácilmente, creo que me ha salvado ya en otras ocasiones...

_Flashback (N/A¿Qué? Pensaban que no tendría un flashback?)_

"_Oye Naruto, ten cuidado" Naruto escuchó la voz de su sensei por detrás "No te apresures por que podrías caer en una trampa"_

"_Si claro Kakashi-sensei no hay problema" Naruto no se había dado cuenta de que había activado una. _

"_¡Cuidado con el tronco Naruto!" gritó Sakura al ver el tronco se acercaba por detrás de Naruto pero... _

"_¡Hey! Un trébol de 4 hojas ¡Genial!" dijo Naruto al agacharse a recogerlo, esquivando el tronco._

"_He, ahora si que tendré algo de suerte ¿No lo crees Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto volteó y vio que tanto sus compañeros como el ojo de su sensei estaban asombrados "¿Eh¿Pasó algo?" _

"_Nada Naruto...solo, sigamos avanzando" dijo Kakashi-sensei._

_-Unos minutos después-_

"_Ok, las hiedras tal vez nos causen un poco de escozor pero se nos pasará" decía Kakashi-sensei mientras se aplicaba una gran cantidad de ungüento sobre sus piernas, al parecer las espinas habían traspasado la tela._

"_¿Qué hay de ti Naruto? No te he oído quejarte" decía Sakura pero Naruto estaba en otra parte..._

"_¡Doble genial¡Un trébol de 5 hojas!"_

_Todos se quedaron realmente...asombrados de nuevo._

_End Flashback_

Ahora que lo pienso mejor...creo que eso fue suerte¿Dónde habrá quedado ese trébol? Bueno, tal vez debería buscar uno en el jardín, de por sí Neji tiene un jardín enorme, por lo menos encontraré algo...mientras no parezca que estoy cortando flores o algo...

-Unas horas más tarde-

Wow, creo que mi traje pasó de ser naranja a café, ni me había dado cuenta que llovió, además doy gracias que ya esta oscureciendo, creo que iré a mi casa a darme un baño y dormir hasta mañana...¡¡¡Ya quiero que sea mañana¡Controlate Naruto! Vas a poder con esto y...¡GENIAL! Un trébol de 5 hojas creciendo fuera de mi ventana ¡Vaya suerte que tengo el día de hoy!

* * *

**He, solo falta un día Naru-chan, ya verás que todo saldrá bien**

* * *


	6. El gran final

**Aki¡¡¡Hola!!! Yo se que no he publicado en mucho tiempo...¿más de un mes?**

**Naruto: En vez de una semana me dejaste un mes sin ramen...que crue eres**

**Aki:Ya sentimentalista cálmate, aquí esta, el gran final de "Una semana sin ramen" ha llegado, poco después llegarán 2, no uno sino 2 capítulos de Nasuke-chan!!!**

**Naruto: Primero pasa tus últimos tres exámenes ¿no?**

**Aki: Meh, bien fácil que es, tu deberías de preocuparte, veo un futuro de examenes para tí y Sasuke**

**Naruto: T-T**

**Aki: Bueno, vayamos al punto importante, dar gracias **

**Sasuke: Puedes hacer eso al final**

**Aki: Soy original, así que los diré en orden a como estan en la página de reviews:**

**_Isa-yop, Nebyura, Kisame Hoshigaki, MirchuS, Katary Kanae, sara-chan, june-li, Eidan, drkshinobi, samantha-miko, riku.desu, Xgirl1, chihine, DarkCat666, SabakunoGaara4ever y Grayse._**

**Sasuke¿Ya?**

**Aki: No, también quiero agradecer a quien apostó con migo y PERDIÓ. Mono-chan o Deidara como quieras tu hehehe TE VENCI TE VENCI Y ME DEBES MI PREMIO**

**Naruto¿Ya?**

**Aki: También a toda la confe hehehe que algunas me apoyaron con mi falta de yaoi...hehe y también a mi pequeña secta o a mis alumnas: Itachi, Hinata, Gaara, Orochimaru, Sasuke y Naruto...su sensei (Kakashi) les agradece**

**Sasuke¿Ya?**

**Aki: UM...si creo que si, disfruten el último episodio de Una semana sin ramen!!!**

**Disc: Naruto y relacionado es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, no mío.**

* * *

Por decir que Naruto estaba emocionado era una cosa, pero en realidad era tanta su emoción que estuvo más de 2 horas pensando en su discurso de victoria hacia sus...ehem¿seguidores? Yo que se por que estaba practicando...bueno si lo sé pero...volvamos al tema principal de aquí. Naruto claro.

"Si gracias, no lo pude haber hecho sin la ayuda de ustedes ¿Qué dicen¿Qué como lo logré? Ah es muy sencillo, casi ni sentí los días" se decía a sí mismo frente al espejo mientras sonreía ansiosamente y realizaba poses ridículas "¿Qué¿Qué pasará si yo gano? Yo diría mejor cuando gane, pero lo que pasara lo dejaré por sorpresa hasta dentro de unas horas".

"No deberías cantar victoria todavía Naruto" le dijo alguien por la ventana haciendo que el rubio saltara de susto. "¡Kakashi-sensei¡¡¡NO ME ASUSTES ASI!!!" gritó Naruto; Kakashi solo sonrío...aparentemente por que traía su máscara y no se puede decir si sonríe o no, bueno, puedes definirlo por la forma que toma su ojo, la u invertida, que sucedió en este caso pero creo que es lógico eso. "En fin, según mi reloj son las 12.00, faltan 5 horas ¿no?" Naruto sonrió ante eso "¡Así es¡Ya verás que voy a ganar-ttebayo!" triunfantemente Naruto iba saliendo de su casa cuando Kakashi dijo 'maléficamente' "Aunque te recuerdo que si llegas a perder, el castigo será por parte de 3 personas y 3 veces peor". Naruto volteó pero ya se había ido. '¡Ah¡No había pensado en lo que me harían si llegaba a perder¡No¡NO PERDERÉ!' y salió de su casa a buscar donde estar libre por 5 largas horas.

-25 minutos más tarde-

Naruto estaba corriendo lo más rápido posible hacia su casa de nuevo, aparentemente Kakashi o Tsunade lograron que toda, TODA la villa comiera ramen frente a Naruto, delicioso ramen de miso, cerdo, pollo. Naruto no podía contenerse ante el sonido de los fideos siendo absorbidos y el olor de la sopa humeante, el simple aroma invadiendo su nariz.

Cuando por fin llegó a su casa descubrió que alguien lo estaba esperando y al parecer no traía buenas noticias para Naruto. "¡¡¡Ah!!! Sasuke-teme ¡Qué haces aquí!" Sasuke dio una media sonrisa maquiavélica y dijo simplemente "Nada, sólo paso por aquí" y se fue caminando lentamente, muy lentamente, en realidad demasiado lento.

Naruto trató de controlar sus nervios y avanzar a su casa pero cuando llegó a la puerta de su departamento, por primera vez, **primera vez**, pensó antes de entrar '¿Qué rayos haría Sasuke por aquí? Tal vez...Tal vez le hizo algo a mi casa relacionado con el ramen... ¡Ah no puedo entrar¡NO LO HARÉ!' y salió corriendo de nuevo pero esta vez se dirigió al lugar donde menos encontraría rastros de ramen...los baños termales... a no ser que alguien quiera romper el record mundial de cocinar el plato de ramen más grande pero lo dudo, aunque si sería posible de hacer, pero creo que en otra ocasión se realizaría esto.

-Otros 25 minutos más tarde-

Naruto estaba siendo perseguido...por Jiraiya. Ahora la pregunta que uno se formula es ¿Por qué Jiraiya? Simple y elemental. Naruto entró a los baños termales. No había rastro de ramen. Naruto se refugió tranquilamente en un lugar donde no causaba la mala impresión de espiar o de que estaba esquizofrénico... bueno eso no. Desafortunadamente una de sus piernas se le durmió y al tratar de despertarla accidentalmente empujo a Jiraiya...quien estaba muy ocupado 'buscando información' por lo tanto no había sentido la presencia de Naruto. Jiraiya cae a la sección de mujeres. Con mayor exactitud, dentro del baño en medio de todas. Todas se ponen a gritarle de cosas por lo pervertido y depravado que era. Jiraiya sale del baño con heridas imposibles de contar y marcas de jabón y otros productos en la cara, sin mencionar posibles quemaduras de primer nivel. Naruto trata de escapar de la 'furia' de Jiraiya. 'Trata' por que todavía tenía una pierna dormida. Sencilla respuesta ¿no? Creo que no.

Volviendo al pobre de Naruto, que ya solamente le quedan...4 horas y 10 minutos.

Naruto tomaba aire de tanto que había corrido. Tenía hambre y su estómago solamente quería lo que no podía comer. Ramen. Naruto estaba comenzando a soñar con el cuando se dio el mismo un golpe a la cabeza "No, no, no. Debo controlarme y aguantar un poco más-ttebayo" se dijo mientras se levantaba. "Lo tengo, dormiré un poco y veré como se pasa el tiempo bien rápido".

-2 horas y 10 minutos después-

Naruto simplemente no podía creerlo. No podía creerlo. Había olvidado que en su desayuno, al estar tan emocionado y sin ideas de que desayunar, intentó tomar café como veía que lo hacían muchas personas. Había visto a Iruka-sensei tomar una taza antes de empezar las clases, así como Tsunade-sama cuando no bebía sake, tal vez Kakashi-sensei bebía café también. Obviamente no había tomado en cuenta que el sólo tenía 13 años y los que lo tomaban ya eran mayores, por consecuencia que después del primer gran sorbo lo escupió por que no le gustó pero aun así tragó algo de y la cafeína se le quedó en su organismo...y siendo el gran hiperactivo que era, la cafeína hizo peor efecto que el azúcar.

En fin, Naruto estaba rodando de desesperación sobre la hierba cuando alguien lo sacó de trance "Me sorprende que hayas sobrevivido por una semana dobe" Naruto saltó inmediatamente "Ahaha, Sasuke-teme ¿Qué haces por aquí?" Naruto sonrío nerviosamente al ver a su rival Sasuke como siempre con las manos en los bolsillos "Solo a darte la hora".

"Pero si son las 3 ¿no? Las 3 de la tarde, faltan 2 horas para que aceptes mi victoria" Naruto sonrió excesivamente pero Sasuke lo bajó de su nube "Tal vez pero ¿Ya sabes que ayer cambió el horario?" Naruto se quedó confundido "¿Ho...horario?" Sasuke sonrió malévolamente "Así es, así que en vez de las 3 son las 2" Naruto se quedó en blanco, 3 segundos...Sasuke desapareció en una bola de humo, 2 segundos... Iruka iba pasando tranquilamente por ahí, 1 segundo... "Hola Naruto¿Cómo te va hoy?" Iruka no tuvo tiempo de escapar "¡¡¡QUE¡NO PUEDEN SER LAS DOS DE LA TARDE NO, NO, NO!"

Iruka trató de calmar el sorpresivo dolor de oído que le llegó por escuchar la tragedia de Naruto, el cual estaba con la cabeza apoyada sobre el árbol más cercano y las líneas oscuras de agonía sobre el mientras dibujaba círculos con su dedo sobre el tronco. "No...faltan 3 horas...3 horas" se repetía constantemente. "Um, Naruto¿Por qué dices que faltan 3 horas?" preguntó Iruka tratando de calmar a su pobre ex-alumno. Naruto casi iba a ponerse a llorar "¡Iruka-sensei! Dime que no es cierto que es la una de la tarde ¡¿En verdad cambiaron el horario de 3 a 2 de la tarde?!" Iruka comprendió lo que pasaba y mentalmente se rió de la broma que le había jugado Sasuke.

"Bueno...el horario si cambió pero no como tu lo crees Naruto" los ojos de Naruto brillaron al escuchar eso "¿Quiere decir...?" Iruka sonrió ante la ingenuidad de Naruto "Que no son las 2 de la tarde, son las 4" Naruto comenzó a saltar de alegría esta vez "¡¡¡SI!!! FALTA SOLAMENTE 1 HORA ¡¡¡SOLO 1 HORA PARA DEMOSTRARLES LO FUERTE QUE SOY-TTEBAYO!!!" y comenzó a correr alegremente hacia la villa dejando a Iruka con otra próxima cita al doctor por posible sordera temporal.

-16:50 hrs.-

Naruto estaba feliz, diez minutos, no había nada ni nadie que pudiera detenerlo, no cuando estuviera tan cerca de la victoria...más por que sería capaz de golpear a ese alguien hasta que dieran las 5.

De la nada Naruto se sintió seguro de sí mismo y recordó lo que había pasado hace una semana...

_Flashback (N.A: No voy a repetir el capítulo 1, es lo qué __pasó antes del primer flash back.)_

_Naruto iba caminando de regreso__ con Sasuke y Kakashi de una misión rango D bastante sencilla hacia la oficina de Tsunade, pasear perros. Después de su aprendizaje la última vez había logrado realizar esta misión sin resultar gravemente herido (episodio 20)._

_Cuando entró, llevaba consigo un vaso de ramen instantáneo, recién listo para comerse. A Tsunade le preocupaba que un día de estos __Naruto se iba a enfermar de comer tanto ramen, es decir, era puro almidón y conservadores (en el caso del instantáneo). _

"_Narut__o ¿no has comido otra cosa hoy?" le preguntó Tsunade, Naruto hizo memoria de lo que desayunó "Pues¡ramen también!" una gota se asomó detrás de la cabeza de los otros tres. _

"_Deberías de comer frutas y verduras ¿lo sabes?" le decía Kakashi pero Naruto fruncía las cejas. _

"_Usuratonkachi" fue lo único que dijo Sasuke, provocando a Naruto. "¡¿Qué dijiste?!" y así comenzó otra larga discusión. _

"_Solo admite que te volviste dependiente de esa cosa"_

"_Claro que no, puedo dejar de comer ramen cuando yo quiera"_

"_Si claro"_

"_Puedo resistirlo"_

"_¿Ah si¡Apuesto a que no puedes dejar de comer ramen por una semana!"_

"_¡Claro que puedo y lo haré!"_

"_Bien, entonces a partir de hoy hasta el siguiente lunes no comerás ramen ni nada relacionado"_

"_¡Ha! Ya verás cuando termine la semana que mi voluntad es muy fuerte"_

_Tsunade y Kakashi solo veían la escena._

_End Flash back_

"Wow, los flash backs te dan cierto dolor de cabeza" pensó Naruto mientras avanzaba felizmente, contando los minutos cuando se encontró con una mala pesadilla frente a él.

"¡Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto buscó rápidamente donde esconderse pero el Jounin apareció detrás de él.

"Vaya, si mi reloj no miente son las 16:58 ¿verdad?" Naruto asintió, tratando de prever que era lo que quería Kakashi aunque no lo descubrió por que alguien lo apartó de ahí.

"¡¿Lee?!" preguntó Naruto algo contorsionado por lo que pasó. "¡Naruto-kun, no puedes rendirte ya tan cerca de la victoria!" Naruto volteó y aunque solo eran Kakashi, Tsunade y Sasuke con una mirada... "malvada", el parecía ver 3 zombis queriendo comerse su cerebro...o en este caso alimentarlo cruelmente con ramen. "NO...¡ZOMBIES!" gritó asustado Naruto mientras corría con toda su fuerza lo más lejos posible.

-16:59 hrs.-

Naruto corría asustado de sus seguidores "zombis". Al parecer Jiraiya, aun molesto por lo que Naruto le hizo en los baños termales se había unido a la persecución. 'Esto no puede ponerse peor' pensaba Naruto pero instantáneamente se arrepintió por que... "¡Naruto!" le gritaron sus amigos "¡Cuidado con el ramen que cae del cielo!"

Ahora se preguntarán ¿Acaso Kakashi creó un Genjutsu contra Naruto¿O en verdad el ramen está lloviendo? –No vayan a revisar- En realidad eran vasos de ramen instantáneo que intentaban caer exactamente sobre las manos de Naruto. "¡Juro...que...no...volveré...a...PENSAR...QUE LAS COSAS...SE PONDRÍAN PEOR!" Naruto se sentía peor que un juego infinito de Pacman. Mientras huía de los zombis del ramen tenía que evitar que le cayera encima...en otros casos sería una bendición pero por que no unos...20 segundos después.

Todos los relojes estaban sincronizados, faltaban 20 segundos para saber quien ganaría. Naruto uso 4 de sus kage bunshin no jutsu para dispersar a sus atacantes. 18 segundos, solo quedaban 2 clones y el, 17 segundos, Jiraiya accidentalmente cayó otra vez a los baños termales. 15 segundos, con solo un clon y el original en pie Naruto sigue corriendo lo más lejos posible.

10 segundos, Neji, Lee y Ten Ten logran sacar a Tsunade del camino.

9... Solo quedan Kakashi, Sasuke y Naruto...ah si también el ramen que sigue cayendo

8... Un vaso casi cae sobre la cabeza de Naruto

7...Sasuke "accidentalmente" es detenido por todo su club de fans.

6... Naruto corre desesperadamente hacia un árbol.

5...Un vaso de ramen cae hacia Naruto pero golpea el tronco.

4...Kakashi logra llegar hasta Naruto pero él comienza a subir el árbol.

3... Sin dudarlo Kakashi lanza un último vaso de ramen directo a su cabeza.

2...Naruto accidentalmente dejó de mandar chackra a sus pies haciendo que resbalara.

1... El vaso de ramen cayó justo...

Naruto P.O.V.

La aldea de Konoha no habría podido tener mayor diversión con esto y quieran o no me lo van a agradecer algún día.

"Vamos Tsunade-baachan no tenemos todo el día" le exclamé alegremente mientras me acomodaba el sombrero. "Todavía falta ver el gran espectáculo de Sasuke-teme"

Tsunade estaba terminando de cocinar...así es¡cocinar! Uno de mis platillos favoritos ¡RAMEN!, no solamente eso, sino que ahora traigo puesto el sombrero del Hokage, solo por un día pero vale la pena por todo lo demás que me he ganado. Así es, YO UZUMAKI NARUTO ¡HE GANADO!

Tsunade-baachan me entregó mi porción de miso ramen y nos fuimos directamente al centro de Konoha, ah sí ¿mencioné que yo no estoy caminando para ir? Estoy sobre los hombros de Kakashi, quien esta usando el mismo traje de Gai-sensei en un color más...afeminado, ehem, rosa. Es increíble lo que un poco de cloro puede hacer ¿no? Deje que siguiera con su máscara, la cual también es rosa pero aun así, DE ROSA Y CON TRAJE DE HULE, CARGÁNDOME A MÍ, EL VENCEDOR.

Pero ya se imaginarán a donde vamos ¿no? Aunque ya lo mencioné, vamos directamente a la PRIMERA función del magnífico Sasuke en su GRAN actuación, aunque para quienes salen con el en su actuación en vez de castigo les pareció una grandiosa idea, no entendí eso pero esta bien, acabamos de llegar y yo tengo el puesto principal.

"Naruto esta en verdad fue una idea asombrosa" me comenta Neji mientras ajustaba la cámara de video "Nadie olvidara esto ni en un millón de años" yo simplemente me reía aunque en el fondo quería morirme a carcajadas. Toda Konoha estaba presente, se hizo silencio cuando Lee pasó a dar la presentación y luego las cortinas se abrieron, la música comenzó a sonar y...UN SASUKE EN MALLAS SALIÓ AL ESCENARIO CON ZAPATILLAS DE BALLET.

Mientras muchos trataban de ocultar sus risas, otros simplemente no pudieron y comenzaron a mofarse. Mientras las "acompañantes" de Sasuke salieron en vestidos de ballet y comenzaron a bailar alrededor de él. Yo estaba viendo puro oro. Sasuke en mallas con un traje de ballet y zapatillas, intentando lo mas ridículamente posible bailar frente a toda Konoha, y solamente era el principio por que mañana le tocará ser un árbol danzante y Kakashi tendrá que vestirse de un tono lila claro...Esta será una semana que nunca en mi vida voy a olvidar.

* * *

**Aki¿Y bien? Estoy pensando en traducirlo al inglés por que tengo amigos que leían mis historias en inglés y quieren ver esta**

**Sasuke: ...**

**Aki: Tal vez lo haga, mandenme sus comentarios y no se preocupen ¡NASUKE VOLVERÁ PRONTO!**

**Naruto: ...RAMEN!!!**


End file.
